


Frozen: The Untold Story of the Snow Queen

by Disneyqueen626



Category: Frozen (2013), Sneedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen, Tangled (2010), Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multiple Crossovers, Snow Queen Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyqueen626/pseuds/Disneyqueen626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wicked, only with Frozen and Tangled characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good News

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are unfamiliar with Wicked, it's basically the Wizard of Oz from the witch's perspective. Likewise, this is the Snow Queen from Elsa's perspective. This first chapter takes place at the end of the story, and the rest of them are the events leading up to it. I will try to stick to the original script as much as possible, but I'll have to change some thing here and there for it to make sense.

Every street in the country was filled with laughter and celebration that night. Everyone was celebrating the good news: the Snow Queen, the horribly wicked witch, was dead. The city in the dead center of the country was no exception. Admist all the partying, someone suddenly yelled three words. "LOOK! IT'S ANNA!" The citizens all gave gasps of delight as they saw their beloved princess, easily the most popular person in Scandinavia, walking towards them.

Anna smiled cheerfully at the crowd. "It's good to see me, isn't it?"

The citizens yelled things like, "yeah!" and "it's great to see you, Anna!"

"No need to respond," said Anna. "That was rhetorical. Fellow citizens...let us be grateful. Let us rejoycify that the wicked deeds of, uh, you-know-who have finally come to an end. Let this day forever be marked as a day of great celebration for you and-"

"ANNA!"

Anna's speech was suddenly cut off by a random person screaming her name.

"Uh-huh?"

"Exactly how dead is she?"

Citizens gathered around Anna, eager for an answer. She sighed and began talking again. 

"Because there has been so much rumor and speculation," she began. "Innuendo, outuendo, let me set the record straight. According to the time clock, the melting occured at the thirteenth hour, the direct result of a bucket of boiling water, thrown by a female child. Yes, the Snow Queen is dead."

Everyone cheered. Usually they had funerals instead of parties when someone died, but when the deceased was such someone was someone so cold-hearted as the Snow Queen, no one mourned the wicked.

"Anna," said a boy who looked about seven. "Why does wickedness happen?"

"That's a good question," responded Anna. "One that many people find confusifying. Are people born wicked, or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had a childhood. She had a father, who just happen to be the king of Arendelle. And she had a mother, like so many do. And, like every family, they had their secrets. And, of course, from the moment she was born, she was, well, different! So you see, it couldn't have been easy. When one is wicked, their life is lonely. They cry alone. And when their end comes, no one mourns the wicked."

This being true, the citizens all went back to celebrating the Snow Queen's death.

***

A few hours later, Anna stood up. "Well!" she declared. "This has been fun! But as you can imagine, I have much to attend to, what with the Princess's unexpected departure and all, so if there are no further questions-"

"ANNA!"

Anna sighed. Yet another question. This one surprised her though.

"Is it true you were her friend?"

Anna's head snapped around, startled. It had been so long since anyone had asked her about it. The citizens turned to her. They were expecting an answer.

Anna briefly considered lying. Saying she'd never spoken to her. Or she could tell the truth.

"Well...I..." The people drew in closer. "...you see..." Even closer. Deep breath. "...yes."

People gasped and leaped away in shock, unable to believe this news.

"Well it depends on what you mean by friend," said Anna quickly. Memories flashed through her mind, going in reverse in time, eventually back to her first day at Arendelle University when she had first laid eyes on Elsa. Back before Elsa had become the Snow Queen, back when Anna was Hanna instead of Anna.

Still, it felt good to finally get the truth out. The people moved closer in, wanting to know how someone as good as Anna could be friends with someone like the Snow Queen.

"I did know her," continued Anna. "Yes, our paths did cross. At school. But you must understand, it was a long time ago. And we were bother very young..."


	2. Welcome to Arendelle University

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a fairly long fanfic, so stay tuned!

Some time ago...

Elsa burst through the gates, eager to take her first breath of air at Arendelle University. She took in everything- the gray walls draped with ivy, the large copper statue of the university's founder, the hundreds of students milling around her. Just as she entered, another girl did as well, and Elsa and Hanna set eyes on each other for the first time. Hanna was perched atop a large pile of luggage that Elsa had a feeling was Hannas, mostly because all the trunks and suitcases had "Hanna" etched on them in gold lettering. Spoiled rich girl probably, Elsa decided. 

Hannas eyes flicked over Elsa. Elsa was dressed in a purple dress with some kind of vest of the same color. Easily her most notable feature was her white hair which was in some kind of bun. Hanna instantly identified Elsa as an outsider, the kind of people Hanna avoided like the plague. Hanna didn't know it, but Elsa's white hair was the thing that attracted stares wherever she went, as it did now. Elsa was used to being stared at, but she still hated it. And that wasn't even what made her remotely strange.

"What?" demanded Elsa

No one said anything.

"What are you all looking at?"

Silence.

"Oh," said Elsa sarcastically. "Do I have something in my teeth? Is my underskirt showing?"

Still no one said anything.

"Alright, fine," snapped Elsa. She threw her suitcase down and marched right over to them. "Might as well get this over with. No, I have not seen a ghost! Yes, my hair has always been white! No, I didn't chew flowers as a child-"

"Elsa!"

A red-faced man accompanied by a young woman with long golden hair ran over to Elsa, looking exasperated.

"Oh, and this is my younger sister, Rapunzel," said Elsa. "As you can see,her hair is an almost completely normal color!"

"Elsa!" her father hissed, yanking her aside. "Stop making a spectacle of yourself! Remember, I'm only sending you to this school for one reason." "I know," responded Elsa. "To look after Rapunzel,"

He gave Elsa one final glare before turning to his younger daughter. When he spoke to Rapunzel, his tone changed entirely. 

"For my precious little girl," he said affectionately. He thrust a small wooden box into Rapunzel's hands. "A parting gift."

Rapunzel smiled brightly at him. "Now, Father," she said,opening the box. In it lay a jewled crown along with two long, lavender hair ribbons, undoubtably made specifically for Rapunzel. "They are gifts for the future queen of Arendelle," said her father proudly. Elsa glared enviously. She was supposed to be the heir. Not that she particularly cared about being queen, but she was the eldest daughter, and making Elsa heir would have been a sign that her father didn't completely hate her.

"Elsa-" her father slammed the now-empty box shut and thruster it into her hands. "Take care of your sister." Then he leaned in and whispered, "And try not to talk so much." Then he left. 

"Elsa..." said Rapunzel sympathetically. 

Elsa sighed. "Well, what could he have gotten me anyways? I clash with everything."

Their conversation was interrupted by a black-haired woman running into the scene.

"Welcome! Welcome, new students! I am Mother Gothel, headmistress here at Arendelle University! And whether you are here to study law, logic, or linguification, we have nothing but the highest hopes! Uh, for some of you, anyways,"

"Excuse me, pardon me," mumbled Elsa as she and Rapunzel pushed through the crowd to Mother Gothel.

Gothel apparently only saw Rapunzel. "Oh yes, you must be the king's daughter, Miss Rapunzel." Rapunzel nodded. "Oh, what a tragically beautiful face you have!" exclaimed Gothel. Rapunzel was beaming. 

Elsa tapped Mother Gothel's shoulder. "Yes," said Gothel, turning to Elsa. "And who might you be?"

"I'm the other daughter, Elsa. I'm beautifully tragic."

"Yes," said Gothel dismissively. "Well, I'm sure you're very bright,"

"Bright?" blurted Hanna. "She's phosphorescent!" The students laughed like it was the funniest joke in they'd ever heard. Elsa's face flushed.

"Now," said Gothel. "Are there any questions regarding room assignments?"

Elsa's hand shot up. So did Hanna's. Mother Gothel noticed Hanna's first.

"Yes, is this regarding room assignments?"

Hanna shook her head. "Oh, no. Thanks, Mother Gothel, but I've already been assigned a private suite." All the girls around her gave cries of disappointment.

"But you can all come visit me whenever you want!" she added. The students around her grinned.

"Oh Hanna, you are just so good!" said one of them.

"No I'm not," said Hanna in a tone that said "I know I am."

"Yes you are!" chorused several girls.

"Stop it!" giggled Hanna in a voice that said "Please, keep going!"

"Well, did you have a question?" demanded Mother Gothel. She seemed to be the only person who didn't think Hanna was utterly charming.

"Ah, yes," said Hanna. "My name is Hanna of Corona. I've applied to your sorcery seminar. Perhaps you recall my entrance essay. 'Magic Wands: Need they have a Point?'"

"Well, I don't teach my seminar every semester," responded Gothel. "Unless someone special were to come along,"

"Well exactly!" said Hanna in annoyance.

"Now," said Gothel. "Are there any questions regarding room assignments?"

"Madam, we haven't received our room assignment." said Elsa, pointing to herself and Rapunzel.

"Oh yes, the king made his concern for your sister's well-being quite apparent. She will share my private compartment where I can assist her with her every need."

"But I've always cared for my sister!" Elsa protested.

"The king never mentioned you," Gothel responded. "Oh, no worries. We'll find some place to put you!"

"But madam!" protested Elsa.

Meanwhile, Hanna was talking to her friends. "I don't even think she read my essay!" she said, still thinking about sorcery class

"That is so unfair! You should say something!" blurted one of them, Hands or something.

Hanna frowned. "Should I?"

"Now," said Mother Gothel. "Which one of you young ladies will volunteer to share with Miss Elsa?"

Half the girls screamed, "No!" and hid there faces behind their suitcases. The other half weren't listening.

Hanna approached Mother Gothel. "Mother Gothel!" she called, preparing to ask about sorcery class.

"Oh, perfect!" said Mother Gothel. "How good of you, my dear."

Hanna was confused. "Huh?"

Gothel went right on talking. "You, Miss Hanna will share with Miss Elsa!" When she finished her sentence, took both girls' hand and slapped them together. Both screamed on contact and jumped away from each other as if they were afraid that the other had a horrible disease. 

"Now, if there are no further questions-"

"Madam, wait!" wailed Elsa, who was growing increasingly panicked. "You don't understand!"

"I'll be fine, Elsa!" said Rapunzel as Gothel hurried her along.

"But I promised Father!" Elsa wailed back.

"Now," said Gothel. "Young men, to your dorm-"

"LET HER GO!"

Suddenly ice flew out of Elsa's fingertips in a way even her gloves couldn't suppress. She backed away, horrified at what she had just done. When she looked up, everyone was staring silently at her.

"How did you do that?" gasped Gothel.

"How did she do that?" gasped Hanna.

"Elsa, you promised things would be different here!" said Rapunzel.

Mother Gothel simply gawked. "You mean this has happened before?"

Elsa trembled, ashamed. "Well...sometimes something just comes over me. Something I can't describe. But I will try to control myself." She turned to face her sister, her shoulders trembling in guilt. "I'm sorry, Rapunzel..."

"Why!" said Gothel's voice behind them. "There is no need to apologize for talent!"

Elsa looked up, surprised. She had never once thought of it as talent. Mother Gothel did though.

"Talent is a gift! And that is my special talent, encouraging talent. Tell me, my dear, have you ever considered a career...in sorcery?"

"No," said Elsa. "Not really,"

"I shall tutor you privately and take no other students!" declared Mother Gothel.

"What?!" shrieked Hanna. Gothel ignored her.

"Many years I have waited for a gift like yours to appear! I will write to the Princess at once! Work hard, and one day soon you might be working alongside she herself!"

"The Princess?" gasped Elsa.

"Study hard, and you'll have a definite chance!" Then she walked off, looking like she'd discovered that the world was made of chocolate and dancing was banned forever.

Hanna looked like she was having an allergic reaction. "Something's wrong," she said nauseasly. "I didn't get my way!" Then fell over. Of course, three of her new best friends caught her before she hit the cobblestone ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Elsa and Rapunzel are sisters.


	3. Inside Elsa's head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, it isn't nearly as good as the songs ("the Wizard and I" and "What is this feeling?")this chapter was based on. But I HIGHLY RECOMMEND that you watch them on YouTube. And while you're at it, watch all the other Wicked songs. It will actually enhance this entire fanfic.

Elsa made her way across campus to her dorm room. It was about half a mile away, so during that time, she saw hundreds of students. Word of Elsa's powers had spread like a wildfire. Most students flinched. Several actually ran away screaming when they saw her. Another fainted.

Elsa barely noticed any of this. Her thoughts were on nothing but her good fortune.

For as long as she could remember, Elsa had always cared for Rapunzel. Her sister's long, golden hair looked pretty, but was actually a massive burden. The first time they'd tried to cut it, not even the sharpest knife could slice through it, so Rapunzel's hair just grew. And grew. And grew. The last time they'd measured it-a few weeks ago- it had been over seventy feet long and weighed over ten pounds. People were always steeping on it, and it took on average three hours, seventeen minutes, and thirty-four seconds to fully brush out. Elsa knew this because she was always the one who had to brush it. With all the weight Rapunzel required constant neck massages (Elsa had to do that too.) 

Their father had always showered his affection on Rapunzel, and probably would have disowned Elsa if she didn't care for Rapunzel. Elsa knew her father didn't love her. He didn't even pretend to. Elsa had never felt like a daughter and sister so much as a handmaid for Rapunzel. Elsa had never once had a birthday party in her entire life. Elsa's powers only made things worse. Her father probably would have died of shame if anyone ever found out. And now they had.

So when Mother Gothel had told her that she had a gift...

Scandinavia was divided into five parts: in the west, Arendelle, where her father was king, in the east, Corona, in the south, the Southern Ilses, and in the north, Lapland. All four had kings, but the one who ruled over the entire country was the Princess who lived in the fifth section: the enormous city in the dead center of the country, the Sapphire City. (Elsa had never been there, but she'd heard that everything was blue.) Few actually knew the Princess's name or age, but they didn't care. She was easily the most admired and respected person in the country. It would be the ultimate honor to work with her. For the first time in forever, Elsa dared to dream.

If things went as planned, then no one would ever again laugh at her. She'd have dozens of friends, and everyone would love her. Rapunzel wouldn't act ashamed, and her father wouldn't be not proud of her. Elsa would get a chance to prove she wasn't the bottom of the food chain, that she was actually worth more than scum. Her whole life would change. And now, this gift or curse, whatever it was, could be used for something good. She could be unlimited. Elsa grinned, thinking about how for the first time in forever, she actually had a future as something other than Rapunzel's handmaid.

***

"Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle." A week later Elsa and her new roommate were on opposite ends of their dorm room, writing letters to their families.

Elsa rolled her eyes at Hanna's idiotic introduction. "My dear father," she wrote, also writing aloud.

Then their letters we to similarly: "There's been some confusion over rooming here at Arendelle."

Then their word choice diverged again.

"But of course I'll care for Rapunzel," wrote Elsa.

"But of course I'll rise above it," wrote Hanna.

Blending again. "For I know that's how you'd want me to respond. For you see my roommate is..."

Now their choice of words was very different.

"Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and all together quite impossible to describe."

Elsa rolled her eyes again.

"A ginger."

They both threw down their pens at that point, too angry at talking about each other for so long to continue.

It started the day they had been made roommates, and from that point on, the feeling had only grown. Neither had ever felt this feeling ever before, especially not so strong. Up until now they had been unable give it a name. But now they could finally identify it:

Loathing.  
Unadulterated loathing.

They despised every single trait, however small it happened to be, right down to the very shoes they wore on their feet.

Elsa was everything Hanna wasn't: introverted and sulky and serious and above all, silent. It was shocking how loud silence could be. On the other hand, Hanna was loud and obnoxious and proud, almost conceited, and ignorant, almost stupid. Worst of all were all Hanna's minions. There were almost always at least three of them visiting at any given moment. As far as Hanna's friends were concerned, she could do know wrong, and Hanna was extremely aware of it. No one could seem to shut up about how wonderful Hanna was. 

"Oh Hanna, you are just too good!"

"Oh Hanna, you're so sweet!"

"Oh Hanna, how do you stand her? I don't think I could!"

They shared Hanna's loathing, so, naturally, Elsa was a resented outcast.

If anyone had told Hanna and Elsa where their relationship would go, both would have told that person that they were a lying lunatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below for an special requests! Tell me whether or not this is actually worth writing. You're feedback is greatly appreciated!


	4. Words on a Chalkboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Sven sounding like a normal person,with a British accent.

It was a small class, only nineteen students, small enough to fit on two benches. Dr. Sven, the only animal professor in the school, rushed in. "Now, settle down, young men, young ladies, have a seat."

All seven students on Elsa's bench scooted as far away away from her as they could without actually falling off. Sigh.

Dr. Sven began talking. "Now, I've read your most recent essays, and I am amazed to report some progress. Although, some of us seem to favor form over content." He handed Hanna's paper back to her. "Miss Anna..."

Hanna looked annoyed. "Um, it's Hanna, with a 'Ha.'"

"Oh yes," said Dr. Sven dismissively."Miss Anna,"

Hanna looked even more annoyed. "I don't get it," she said. "Every other professor seems to be able to pronounce my name."

Elsa's short temper flared. "Maybe perfecting the pronunciation of your precious name isn't the sole focus of Dr. Sven's life," she snapped, jumping up. "Maybe he isn't like every other professor. Maybe some of us are different!"

"Well!" said Hanna with a smirk. "It seems the ice cube has melted." All the students in the class (not Elsa) laughed.

"Now, settle down, class," said Dr. Sven. "Miss Elsa has a point. Doubtless you've noticed I am the sole animal on the facility. The 'token reindeer.' But things weren't always this way. How I wish you could see this school as it once was. One could walk down these halls and hear a snow leopard solving an equation, an antelope explicating a sonnet. Can you see, students, what's been lost? How our dear nation is becoming less and less colorful? Now, who can tell me when this all began?"

Elsa's hand shot up. "From what I've read it began with the Great Drought," she said, not even glancing up from the notes she was scribbling.

Dr. Sven nodded. "Correct. Food grew scarce, and people started getting hungrier and angrier. And the question became, 'who can we blame?' Now, who can tell me what is meant by the term, 'scapegoat?'"

Elsa's hand shot up again.

"Someone besides Miss Elsa?"

Hanna raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Anna."

Hanna was becoming increasingly annoyed. "It's Hanna with a Ha and I don't see why you can't just teach us history instead of always harping on the past." The other students nodded in agreement.

"Well," said the professor. "Perhaps these questions I have prepared-" He flipped the chalkboard over and everyone gave a small gasp, including Dr. Sven. Instead of neatly written questions in crisp white letters, this side of the board had giant red letters bearing the offensive message, "ANIMALS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD".

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Dr. Sven turned back to the students. "Who is responsible for this?" he demanded gravely. Silence.

"I'm waiting for an answer." No one said anything.

"Very well," he said. "That will be all for today." He turned back to the disrespectful words. When no one moved he whirled around. "You heard me," he yelled. "Class dismissed!"

The students scrambled up, grabbed their things, and darted out the door.

Elsa pushed her sister along. "You go ahead, Rapunzel," she said. Once everyone was out the door, she read the words aloud. "'Animals should be seen and not heard'?"

Dr. Sven turned, realizing she was still in the room. "Oh, it's alright," he said with a sigh. "Don't worry about me, Miss Elsa, run along and join your friends."

"That's alright," replied Elsa. "I have no friends. Would you...like to share my lunch?" She held out a sandwich wrapped in wax paper.

"Oh," said Dr. Sven, unused to generosity. "How kind of you,"

Elsa sat down on the bench next to the professor. He took the paper. She took the sandwich. 

Dr. Sven sighed. "I seem to have lost my appetite," he said, staring at the chalkboard.

"Oh Dr. Sven," said Elsa. "You shouldn't let ignorant statements like that bother you. I mean, I always do, but you shouldn't."

"Oh, Miss Elsa...if only it were a matter of words on a chalkboard. But the things one hears these days...dreadful things."

Elsa leaned forward, intrigued.

Dr. Sven began talking. "I used to have a dear friend, an ox from Corona, who used to teach there. But now, he seems to have lost all powers of speech."

Elsa was stunned. "What?"

The professor continued. "And another friend, an owl professor from Lapland, who is no longer permitted to teach. He only can can screech. There's been so much discrimination against anyone with paws or hoofs or claws."

Elsa wasn't sure she believed what she was hearing. "So you're saying there are animals out there who have somehow forgotten how to speak!? How is that possible?"

"Well, with enough discouragement, you can keep anyone silent. But I for one will never...oh, Mother Gothel."

"I heard there was some sort of disturbance in class," said Gothel. "Are you alright, Doctor?" Dr. Sven nodded. Gothel turned to Elsa. 

"Miss Elsa! I'd have thought you'd be on your way to my seminar by now."

"Well I would be, madam, but..." Elsa stopped when she saw Dr. Sven shaking his head behind Gothel.

"But?" urged Mother Gothel. "I hope I haven't misplaced my trust in you. Magic is a demanderating mistress, and if one's ambition is to meet the Princess...then I'm sure Dr. Sven sees my point!" With that, Gothel stormed out of the classroom.

"I guess I'd better go," said Elsa apologetically. "Dr. Sven, if something bad is happening to the animals someone's got to tell the Princess! That's why we have a princess. So nothing truly bad will happen."


	5. We deserve each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is overdue  
> I've started talking to  
> The posters on the walls  
> (Hang in there, Anna)

The next day Elsa was nearly killed. Everyone thought it was hilarious.

What happened is this: she was walking across campus, minding her own business, when a bicycle with a cart hitched up to it came out of nowhere, nearly running over Elsa. She dove out of the way, falling on the cobblestone ground. Everyone who had witnessed this burst out laughing.

The driver of the cart got off his bike and glared at her. "Miss!" he yelled, pointing to the passenger in the cart, who was snoring gently. "You'll disturb him."

"You bet I will," Elsa snapped. Seething, she marched over to the cart and loudly banged her notebook against the cart. "Wake up, you."

"Young lady!" the driver shouted. "Don't you know who this is?!" 

"I don't know and I don't care," returned Elsa. "Your cart nearly ran me over--" She turned to the passenger in the cart. "--and you're sleeping?"

"Well of course," he mumbled in response. "It's daytime." He got out of the cart. "See you soon, Maverick. I'm sure I won't last any longer at this school than any of the others."

Elsa stormed away, her head filled with thoughts of things like idiots who almost ran over people and didn't even notice.

"MISS HANNA!"

Hanna darted through the courtyard, desperate for a place to hide.

"MISS HANNA!"

As she suspected, Hans was hot on her tail. He spotted her instantly, and seconds later he was chattering away. 

"Oh! Miss Hanna! I know I'm just a mere Arendelle boy, but even I have feelings, and I have tried to tell you of mine, for you, but sometimes, it's like you don't even know who I am."

Hanna forced a smile. "That's not true, Hands-"

"Hans-"

"Hands," she said, grabbing his arm. "Do you know who that is?" She pointed to the newcomer.

"You're touching me," squeaked Hans. 

Hanna ignored him. "That is Eugene Fitzherbert. He's that Lapp prince whose reputation is so scandalacious." She skipped over to him. Boyfriend material, she thought.

"Are you looking for something?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. "Or perhaps, someone?"

"Yeah," said Eugene, locking eyes with her. "Some sort of history class."

Hans grabbed his arm. "The history building's over there, my friend-!"

"The class just ended," Hanna interrupted.

Eugene grinned. "Perfect timing. So, what does one do for fun around here?"

"Nothing," said Hanna. "Until now."

"We've been studying," blabbed Hans.

"Well then," said Eugene, swinging his arm around Hans like they'd been friends for a thousand years. "I see that it is my responsibility to help my fellow students embrace a more care-free lifestyle. What's the most swankified place on campus?"

"That would be the Ozdust ballroom!" Hanna chirped. 

"Sounds perfect!" exclaimed Eugene. "We'll all have a party there later tonight." 

Within seconds, half the school knew about the party.

"Miss Hanna?" said Hans, stepping in between her and Eugene. "I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be there...right by your side...the whole night!"

Would the obnoxious boy ever leave her alone? she wondered.

"Oh Hands," she said, taking him aside. "That's so...kind of you. But you know what would be even kinder?"

Hanna pointed to the girl about twenty feet away from them. "See that tragically beautiful girl? The one with the hair? It just seems soooo unfair that she shouldn't have a date for the party. I wish someone would be my hero and ask her out."

Hans' eyes lit up like light bulbs. "Maybe I could invite her!"

Hanna pretended to be shocked. "Hands? Really? You would do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you, Miss Hanna." Hans skipped over to Rapunzel. "Miss Rapunzel? There's something I'd like to ask you..."

Once Hans was finally gone, Hanna turned back to her future boyfriend. "You're good," said Eugene in admiration.

"I don't know what you mean," said Hanna in a tone that made it clear she knew exactly what he meant.

"So I'll pick you up around eight?"

"Sounds good!" Hanna chirped.

After all, now that they'd met one another, it was clear they deserved each other.

***

"I can't believe it!" said Elsa in outrage. "This silly rich boy appears and everyone's off to worship him at some coltish social gathering." That was what she called parties.

She was visiting Rapunzel in her dorm, helping her brush her hair.

"Even me!" said Rapunzel happily. "I'm going! Hans was too shy to ask me at first, but when Hanna encouraged--"

"Hanna--!"

"Don't you say that!" Rapunzel scorned. "Don't you dare say another word against her! I am about to have the first happy night of my life, thanks to Hanna! Don't you see? Me and Hans deserve each other, and Hanna helped that happen. Please, Elsa, trying to understand."

Elsa pulled away from her sister in deep thought. "I do."

***

Hanna and two of her female friends were in her closet, picking out cute things to wear to the party. There were dozens of colorful dresses hanging on the racks, begging to be worn."Now," she said after they had done her hair and picked out a fancy green dress. "I must accessorize myself for Eugene!"

"Um, Hanna?" said Merida, looking like she was smelling something awful. She had opened one the boxes and was holding it's one content, a small gold tiara studded with sapphires. "What in the world?"

Hanna grabbed the tiara, blood rushing to her cheeks. "Uhhh," she groaned. "Pretend you didn't see that. My grandmother is always sending me the most hideodious crowns! I'd give it away, but I don't hate anyone that much."

Merida and Belle's eyes seemed to turn into suns. "Yes you do!" they shrieked in perfect harmony.

It took a moment for it to register. "Oh no, I couldn't."

Laughter.

"Could I!?"

Conveniently, at that very moment Elsa threw the door open. 

"Hanna," she began. "My sister and I were talking about you--"

"And I was just talking about you!" said Hanna. She extended the tiara. "Thought you might wanna where this-- to the party!"

Elsa stared. Until that second, she hadn't even considered going to the party. She hated social events. Meanwhile, Hanna continued. 

"It's really, uh, sharp, don't you think? You deserve each other, this crown and you, you're both so-- smart! So here! Where it!"

Without another word, she and her friends slithered out the door.

Elsa examined the crown. She didn't know squat about fashion , but she thought it looked alright. But that wasn't the point. The point was that Hanna had given her a gift. Perhaps she'd misjudged her roommate?

She went off to find Mother Gothel.

***

"What's in the punch?" asked Rapunzel that night. She was eyeing her drink suspiciously.

"Lemons and melons and pears," mumbled Hand absentmindedly.

"Oh my," said Rapunzel.

Hans hadn't been able to rip his eyes away from Hanna the whole evening. Light was reflecting off her red hair, scattering light off her hair in the most enchanting way. She was beautiful. Rapunzel couldn't compare. Rapunzel was nice enough, but she was making Hans uncomfortable, knowing that he could be with Hanna. He decided to confront Rapunzel about the real reason he had asked her out-- because Hanna had asked him to.

"Listen, Rapunzel."

"Yes?"

"I have something to confess. The real reason why I asked you here tonight."

"Oh Hans... I know why."

Relief flooded him. "You do?"

She nodded. "It's because you felt sorry for me--well, isn't that right?"

Hans turned, horrified. "No!" he said quickly. "It's because...because...it's because you are so beautiful!"

Liar. Rapunzel was pretty, but that wasn't the real reason.

Tears formed in Rapunzel!s green eyes. "Oh Hans! You're wonderful!"

He was traumatized was what he was. He just wanted to change the subject. "Rapunzel? Let's dance."

***

Hanna felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned. "Mother Gothel?" she said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I have something I want to give you." She took her hand out from behind her back, revealing a long, pointy stick.

"A training wand?!" shrieked Hanna in delight. She grabbed the wand eagerly. "Madam, how can I ever express my gratitudion?!"

"Don't thank me," returned Mother Gothel. "It was your roomate's idea."

Hanna tilted her head in confusion. "What? Elsa?"

"Yes," said Gothel with a sigh. "Miss Elsa requested that I include you in sorcery class. She insisted that I tell you this very night, or she would quit the seminar!"

Hanna was sputtering. "But...why?"

"I have no idea," said Gothel. "My personal opinion is that you do not have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong."

Then she burst out laughing. She walked away, laughing, "I doubt you will..."

Hanna felt awful. She had been so mean to Elsa, and now Elsa had given her exactly what she wanted.

"What's the matter?" asked Eugene.

"Nothing," mumbled Hanna, twirling the wand around in her hand. "I got what I wanted."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing." Everything.

"Good. Let's dance."

 

***

 

The entire room went silent when Elsa entered, wearing the tiara. She was dressed in her fanciest, which wasn't very fancy at all. People snickered as she walked through the room, but flinched when she went anywhere near them.

Feeling self-concious, she marched to the center of the ballroom. Everyone watched her, wanting to know what she would do next. Elsa snatched off the tiara, and stared at it before boldly putting it back. Then, alone, she began dancing. Badly. She hated dancing.

"Well I'll say this much about her," said Eugene to Hanna. "She doesn't give a twig what anyone else thinks."

"She does," said Hanna sadly. "She just pretends not to. I feel awful."

"Well it's not like it's your fault," Eugene scoffed.

But it is, thought Hanna. "Excuse me," she said. 

She strolled over to Elsa and tapped her on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?"

Elsa gawked. Hanna began to dance, just as badly as Elsa. Elsa didn't know what to make of it. She was so unused to people being kind to her, she didn't know how to respond. Hanna was so unused to being alone, but it was probably terrible. Something inside her had just died when she watched Elsa dancing alone. The two girls stared at each other. Hanna began to slowly dance again, with Elsa copying her movements. Within seconds, the room was once again filled with music and dancing.

Maybe the whole time they'd just been seeing each other in the wrong light, they both thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Perfection has now made an appearance! I hope you like this. It to me two hours to type it all on my phone and by the time I finished it was 2:00 am and I was delirious with exhaustion. And I know these aren't real couples, and I am sincerely sorry for that. Just kidding. I'm not sorry at all.


	6. Hannafied

Hanna was in shock. "Your first party ever?" she gasped in their dorm room later that night. She herself had attended dozens, maybe hundreds of parties in her life.

"Do funerals count?" Elsa asked, hugging her pillow.

Hanna threw her hands in the air. "It's your first party!"

She and Elsa were starting to like each other. Elsa decided that Hanna wasn't bad, just very perky. And talkative. And Hanna decided that Elsa wasn't bad, she just had absolutely no sense of humor and was easily the strangest person she had ever met.

"I know," said Hanna, bouncing on her knees on her pink bed. "Let's both tell each other something we've never told anyone, I'll go first."

She waited a moment for suspense before telling Elsa the secret: "Eugene and I are going to be married." Then she stuffed her face in her pillow to muffle her scream of excitement.

Elsa was surprised. "He's asked you already?"

"No, he doesn't know yet," said Hanna, tossing get braids. "Now you tell me a secret."

Elsa snorted. "Like what?"

"Like..." Hanna caught sight of a blue glass bottle under Elsa's pillow. "Why do you sleep with this funny little blue bottle under your pillow?" She grabbed the bottle and playfully held it an arm's length away from Elsa.

"Give that back," said Elsa, panicking. Hanna laughed and held it even further away from Elsa. 

"Give it back!" Elsa yelled, surprising both Hanna and herself by the harshness of her tone. Stunned, Hanna held the bottle out to Elsa, who quickly took it and slipped it back under her pillow. "It was my mother's, that's all," she said quietly.

Hanna sniffed. "Well that's not fair," she said. "I told you a really good one!" She collapsed onto her bed and immediately glanced over her shoulder to make sure her roommate was watching.

Elsa took a deep breath. "My father hates me."

Hanna gasped.

"That's not the secret."

Hanna collapsed back onto her bed. Elsa continued. "The secret is...he has a good reason. It's my fault." Hanna leaned forward, intrigued. "What is?" she asked curiously.

Another deep breath. "That my sister has all that hair. You see, when our mother was carrying Rapunzel, our father began to worry that the new baby would come out...with ice powers, so he made our mother drink boiling water, day and night. But the water made Rapunzel come too soon, with too much hair on her little head. And our mother never woke up. None of which ever would have happened if it weren't for me." She had never told anyone this, but it felt good to finally get it out. What Hanna said next surprised her.

"But...that was the boiling water's fault, not yours. That may be your secret, Elsa, but that doesn't make it true."

They both suddenly became aware of the first rays of sunlight peeking over the edge of the horizon.

"Oh look," said Hanna "it's tomorrow! And Elsie-- is it alright if I call you Elsie?"

Elsa frowned. "Well, it's a little perky."

Hanna ignored the comment. "I will call you Elsie, and you can call me...Hanna. Anyways, Elsie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project."

"You really don't have to do that."

"I know. That's what makes me so nice."

It was too late. Hanna had already decided to popularize Elsa. Elsa would easily be the toughest case she was had ever faced, but certainly not impossible. Soon Elsa would be the embodiment of popularity.

First, the hair. Hanna pulled it from it's usual boring bun and the white hair fell neatly into a long braid. Also, the tiara to go. It just wasn't Elsa's style. After the hair was done, Hanna rummaged through the little pink bag she kept and took out a tube of lipstick and some mascara, both of which she painted onto Elsa's face. The girl really needed all the help she could get.

After about half an hour of Hanna fussing over Elsa, Elsa finally reached a breaking point. "This is never going to work," she said, pushing Hanna away.

"Elsie," said Hanna. "You mustn't think that way anymore! Your whole life is about to change! Now, this is how you toss your hair. Toss-toss!" At the same time, she tossed her braids back.

Elsa stared. "Toss-toss," she said with absolutely no enthusiasm. At the same time, she tossed her braid back and forth.

Hanna waved her hand dismissively. "We'll work on that. Now, I will transform your simple frock into a magnificent ballgown. Stand up" 

She pulled out the long, sleek training wand she had received from Mother Gothel that evening and gave it a wave. 

"Ballgown," she said, pointing the wand at Elsa's dress. Nothing happened.

She gave it another non-magical wave. "BallgownnnnnnnNNNNNNNNN." She tapped the wand against her knee. "Is this thing on?" She started hitting the wand against her pillow.

"Do you want me to try?" Elsa asked finally. 

Hanna tossed the wand aside. "Just wear the frock, it's pretty." She started going through her boxed, then pulled one out, opened it, and pulled out an extravagant crown, studded with too many jewels. "And now for the finishing touch." Hanna placed the crown on Elsa's head and pulled out a hand mirror.

"Miss Elsa," she whispered. "Look at you. You're beautiful." She held up the hand mirror.

Elsa stared at her reflection. Beautiful? Maybe. She actually quite liked the braid, but as for the rest of it... 

She looked nothing like herself.

"I have to go," she managed, and darted out of the room.

"You're welcome," muttered Hanna. Elsa was definitely going to be a tough customer.

Hanna smiled to herself. What was she so worried about? Elsa wouldn't be easy, but one day she would be popular, just not quite as popular as Hanna.


	7. A remarkable innovation

"Toss-toss." 

Elsa was behaving rather oddly, Eugene noted. She was actually wearing make-up, and speaking in a ridiculous high-pitched voice. She was also tossing her hair back and forth. She suddenly noticed Eugene gawking at her.

"What?!" she demanded, instantly turning back to her old self.

"Nothing," Eugene responded. "It's just that you've been..." He searched for the right word. "Hanna-fied...'toss-toss.' You don't have to do that, you know."

Embarrassed, Elsa quietly sat down on the long wooden bench and slid the large crown out of her hair. At the same time, Dr. Sven rushed into the classroom, looking very frenzied.

"Sit down, students. I have much to say and very little time to say it. It is my last day here at Arendelle University. Animals are no longer permitted to teach."

"What?" Elsa squeaked, leaping up.

"Sit down, Miss Elsa. I would like to thank all of you for sharing your enthusiasm, your essays, however feebly structured, and even on the occasion your lunch."

Mother Gothel, accompanied by two official-looking men entered the room. 

"I'm so sorry, Doctor," said Gothel, not looking very sorry.

"Madam, you can't permit this!" Elsa protested.

"Miss Elsa, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do," replied Mother Gothel.

"Mother Gothel is right," said Dr. Sven to Elsa. "Don't worry, they can take away my job, but I shall continue speaking out!"

"Come on, reindeer," said one of the officials heartlessly. He hauled Dr. Sven out of the room, with the reindeer shrieking, "They're not telling you the whole story! Remember that, students!"

For several seconds the class just sat there, stunned. Elsa spoke up. "Well are you all just going to sit here!?" she demanded. "In silence-!?"

Gothel cut her off. "Elsa, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do," she repeated.

Meanwhile, the official who had stayed behind was taking over the class. He leaned against a cart on wheels, smirking. On top of the cart was the shape of a small box that was covered with a black piece of fabric.

"Morning, students." greeted the official cheerfully. "Each and every day with each tick of each clock around the country, one hears the silence of progress. For example, this-" In a sweeping gesture, he swiped the cover of the box. "-is called a cage. You'll be seeing more and more of these in the future."

Inside the box, there was a crow chick, trembling in fear. It was the sorriest sight you could imagine. The official continued.

"Believe it or not, this remarkable innovation is actually for the animals own good."

"If it's so good for him why he trembling?" demanded Elsa, jumping up.

"He's just excited to be here, that's all," replied the official, hitting the cage with a metal stick. "One of the benefits of caging a crow chick this young is that he will never, in fact, learn how to speak."

"Oh no," whispered Elsa. She couldn't imagine a world where animals were kept in cages and never spoke. 

The students began to gather around the cage, watch in amazement.

Elsa turned to Eugene. "We have to do something!"

"We?" he repeated.

"Sure he seems a bit agitated," continued the official, oblivious to their conversation. "But that is easily remedied!"

"NO!"

A flurry of snowflakes flew from Elsa's fingertips. Suddenly, everyone in the room was dancing uncontrollably. Elsa and Eugene were the only people who weren't affected by the spell.

"What's happening?!"

"I don't know! I got mad and-"

"Okay, don't move! And don't get mad at me!"

Eugene grabbed the cage and ran to the door. Elsa didn't move.

"Aren't you coming?!" Eugene demanded.

She ran after him out of the classroom, leaving the chaos behind.


	8. The rescue of the crow chick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other day I watched a fan theory that Elsa is actually Rapunzel's sister and not Anna's, which makes this fic even more appropriate.

"Be careful!" cried Elsa. "Don't shake him!"

"I'm not!" responded Eugene, frenzied.

After the incident back in class, the two had run into a field of flowers, looking for someplace to set the crow free. It wasn't going well.

Elsa continued. "And we can't just set him free anywhere, we have to find someplace safe."

"Yeah, I realize that," snapped Eugene, setting the cage down. "You think I'm really stupid, don't you?"

"No," responded Elsa, walking over to check on the crow. "Not REALLY stupid."

Eugene looked disgusted. "Why is it that every time I see you you're causing some sort of commotion?"

"I don't cause commotions, I am one."

"Well that's for sure!"

Elsa turned around to glare at him. "Oh, so you want me to keep my mouth shut, is that what you're asking?"

"No-"

"Do you think I want to be this way? That I want to care this much? Do you think I don't know how much easier my life would be if I could just-"

"Do you EVER let anyone else talk?"

Elsa was stunned into silence. "Okay," she said quietly.

Eugene opened his mouth to say something, but Elsa suddenly said, "but can I just say one more thing? You could have walked away back there."

"So?"

"SO no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you pretend to be-"

"Excuse me?" said Eugene, looking offended. "There is no pretense here. I happen to be genuinely self absorbed and deeply shallow."

"No," said Elsa, looking at him straight in the eye. "Or else you wouldn't be so unhappy."

Eugene sighed. "Look," he said, get up to leave. "If you don't want my help-"

"No," said Elsa quickly. "I do." She grabbed his hand.

Silence.

Embarrassed, Elsa turned back to the crow chick in his cage who was shaking.

"Poor little thing," she whispered. "I didn't mean to frighten him."

"Then what did you mean to do?" Eugene asked from behind her. "And why was I the only one you didn't do it to?"

They locked eyes. 

"You're bleeding," said Elsa.

"I am?"

"It must have scratched you."

"Yeah," mumbled Eugene absentmindedly. "Or maybe it scratched me or something."

Elsa suddenly reached up and touched his face, lost. At the moment of contact, both of them snapped back to reality.

"I guess I better get to safety," Eugene said quickly, grabbing the cage. "I mean, the crow chick, get it to safety."

"Of course," said Elsa, and she gave a nervous laugh that seemed almost forced.

She watched as Eugene took the cage and ran out of view to set the crow free.

"Eugene?" she called, although she knew he was well beyond earshot.

Elsa didn't know what all that had been. She had never liked boys before, but she had seen a type of kindness in Eugene that he didn't want anyone to see. Something that said he wasn't as fake as he wanted everyone to think. For a fraction of a second, Elsa almost thought that he could possibly love her. 

Get over yourself, she scolded herself. He can never love you. And no matter how much Hanna tried, Elsa would always be bottom of the food chain material, not in any way worthy of someone like Eugene, no matter how much she wished. People like Hanna got people like Eugene. And everyone knew about their perfect little romance.

It began to rain. Elsa turned back to the school, feeling mournful. All she could do was tell herself to get over this idiotic crush and hopefully do just that.

***

It was still raining several days later when Elsa caught a flash of red fabric approaching her in the courtyard.

"Miss Elsa, there you are!"

"Mother Gothel?" Elsa asked in surprise.

Mother Gothel was waving a bright blue envelope around and she looked as though all her dreams had come true at once.

"My dear, I have thrillifying news!" she announced. "I finally heard back from the Princess! And my dear...she wishes to see you at once!"

Elsa suddenly felt very light headed. "She asked for me personally?" she asked breathlessly.

Gothel continued chattering. "I know how devestrated you were the other day for our poor Dr. Sven, but my dear...one door closes, and another-" She handed Elsa the envelope. "-opens!"

Elsa felt her eyes fill with tears as she stared at the envelope in her hand. "Oh madam," she whispered. "How can can I ever thank you?"

She was so happy that she actually embraced Gothel.

"Careful, my dear!" laughed Mother Gothel. "We mustn't get you wet. Wait! I know."

She tore herself away from Elsa and made a few gestures to the sky and muttered a few words. And just like that, the sun was shining.

"Oh, did I mention? Weather is my specialty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look at that. An awkward love triangle. I just listened to "On my own" from Les Mis to set the mood.


	9. At the train station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I've added the archive warning "major character death." I also did the math, and this fic is going to have an official chapter count of nineteen chapters!

"All aboard!"

Gothel's sunshine spell hadn't lasted long. Now, just a week later, it was snowing. And Elsa was finally going to go see the Princess. At the train station, Rapunzel, Hans, and Hanna had all come to see her off. Elsa was dressed in a sparkling blue dress that she had created herself with magic. She did, after all, want to show the Princess what she was capable of.

Rapunzel grinned. "I'm so proud of you, Elsa! And I know Father will be too. We're all proud, aren't we?"

"Will you be alright without me?" asked Elsa.

"She'll be fine," piped Hanna. "Hands will keep her company, won't you, Hands?"

"It's Hans!" cried Hans, turning as red as a tomato faster than...well, something really fast. "And I can't do this anymore." With that, he stormed away.

"Hans?" Rapunzel squeaked, going after him. "Hans!"

"Maybe he's just not the right one for you," said Hanna quickly. 

"No," sniffed Rapunzel. "He's the one. It's me who's not right." She ran away, calling over her shoulder, "I'll be fine, Elsa. Safe journey!"

"Rapunzel, wait!" yelled Elsa.

"Let her go, Elsie," said Hanna. "She'll just have to get on without you. We all will."

"You'll barely notice I'm gone," scoffed Elsa. "Besides, you have Eugene." Then, out of genuine curiousity, she asked, "Where is he, anyway?" Then she quickly added, "Not that I expected him to come, whywouldhewebarelyknoweachother."

Hanna suddenly looked very unhappy. "I don't know him either!" she said miserably. "He's distant and moodified and he's been thinking, which really worries me! It all started the day Dr. Sven got fired. I didn't know he cared so much about that old reindeer! Oh, look. There he is!" Hanna smiled as she saw Eugene running towards them.

Eugene ran right past Hanna, and halfway between Hanna and Elsa, turned around, and like an afterthought, grabbed Hanna's hand and ran back to Elsa with Hanna. 

"Elsa," he panted. "I'm happy for you." He held out a the roses he was holding and Elsa took them, her face practically ignited.

"Elsa, I've been thinking-"

"Yes, I heard."

"-about that day with the crow chick. I think about that day a lot."

"So do I." Elsa and Eugene locked eyes.

"I do too," said Hanna, awkwardly stepping between them. "Poor Dr. Sven. It makes me want to...take a stand. In fact, I've been thinking about...changing my name." This was a lie. Hanna had made that up on the spot.

Eugene and Elsa stared. "Your name?" Eugene repeated.

"Yes," said Hanna, already regretting it. "Since Dr. Sven had his own way of pronouncing my name, to express my outrage, I will henceforth be known no longer as Hanna, but as simply..." Deep breath. "...Anna."

"Well, that's very, uh, noble of you...Anna." Eugene said. He turned back to Elsa. "Good luck, Elsa." He ran off again.

Hanna, or rather, Anna, sniffed. "There," she said. "Do you see?"

"Don't cry, Hanna!" said Elsa.

"Just 'Anna' now!" Anna wailed, apparently wanting to keep her word. "I don't even know what made me say it!"

"It doesn't matter what your name is, everyone loves you!"

"I don't care, I want him! I don't even think he's perfect anymore, and I still want him. This must be what other people feel like! How do you bear it?"

Anna buried her face in Elsa's shoulder, sobbing. Suddenly Elsa knew exactly what to do to cheer her friend up. 

"Anna, come with me."

"Where," mumbled Anna into Elsa's shoulder.

"To the Sapphire City!"

Anna, pulled away from Elsa in shock. Once she recovered, she smiled. "I've always wanted to see the Sapphire City."

And off they went.

***

From the moment they stepped off the train, they both knew that it would be incredible day. The city was shining and gorgeous and entirely blue. And they had just one short day to explore it. Today, they were just two friends, two good friends, two best friends, seeing the city together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I think about it, maybe I should have cast Kristoff as Boq...well, too late now! Sorry this chapter is crap.


	10. A sentimental woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhhh, that last chapter was so hideous. I'll try to make up for it with the rest of this work.

The hallway was enormous. It appeared to be made of white marble, and what looked like jewels studded the walls.

A large and terrifying voice echoed down the hall, startling Anna and Elsa out of their trances.

"I AM THE PRINCESS. WHO DARES SEE ME?"

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand. "Say something," she mumbled, sounding terrified.

Elsa stepped forward, trembling. "Uh, Elsa of Arendelle, your majesty!"

Pause.

The voice continued, quieter. "Elsa? Is that you? I didn't realize!"

A moment later the Princess came to view. Elsa had expected a beautiful, graceful young woman. She had not expected a wrinkled old woman who really should have been the queen.

"It's so hard to distinguish voices in this hall," muttered the old woman. She squinted at the girls. "Which is which?" She pointed at Elsa.

"Ah," she said happily. "Elsa!" She turned to Anna. "And you are?"

"Anna," responded Anna. "The 'Ha' is silent."

The Princess looked confused for a moment before quickly turning back to Elsa who was looking around in awe.

"I know," said the woman. "It's a bit much, isn't it? The thing is that I've been thinking about remarrying and my theory is that if men can still speak after seeing everything only then are they worthy of consideration."

Elsa snapped out of her trance. "Your highness," she said breathlessly. "I am SO happy to meet you!"

"Good," said the old woman. "Because that's what I love best. Making people happy!"

"Your highness," whispered Elsa. "I knew you would help us! You see, we aren't just here for ourselves."

Anna looked surprised. "We aren't?"

Elsa continued. "You see, the animals-"

"Please," said the Princess. "I am the Princess. I already know why you're here!"

Anna and Elsa stared. "Oooooooooh," they said in perfect harmony.

The Princess continued. "And I fully intend to grant your request, but first you must prove yourself worthy."

"Of course," said Anna, then she pushed Elsa forward, mumbling, "Prove yourself, prove yourself."

The Princess turned her head down the hall. "Madam!" she barked. "The book!"

Down the hall, a familiar voice called out, "Right away, your majesty!"

Elsa and Anna gawked as the source of the voice came to view. "Mother Gothel?"

"I'm sure you're acquainted with my new press secretary," said the Princess, gesturing towards Gothel.

"Press secretary?" Elsa repeated. Mother Gothel looked proud of herself.

"That's right!" she said. "I've risen up in the world! You'll find that the Princess is a generous woman! If you do something for her, she'll do a lot for you." 

"But...what do you want me to do?" asked Elsa.

Gothel spoke up. "Her majesty was thinking, perhaps a life creation spell."

Elsa suddenly noticed the red book in Gothel's hands. Apparently Anna recognized it.

"No way..." Anna whispered. "Is that...the Grimmerie?"

"The ancient book of spells and enchantments," confirmed Gothel.

Anna reached out, whisper-shouting, "Can I touch it?"

Gothel pulled it back, whisper-shouting, "Noooo."

Apparently Elsa was allowed to touch it though. 

"What funny writing," she remarked as she flipped through the yellowed pages. 

"It's a lost language," explained Gothel. "The lost language of spells. Don't be disappointed if you can't decipherate it, dearie. I myself can only read, oh, a spell or two, and that took years of-" She stopped talking when Elsa began chanting. 

A ball of snow began to take shape in the middle of the hall. Everyone except Elsa looked stunned. A moment later, a small, confused looking snowman was there too. And he was melting on the floor.

"He's melting!" blurted Elsa. "Quick, how do I reverse it?"

"You can't!" blabbed Mother Gothel. "Magic is irreversible!" She turned to the Princess triumphantly. "I knew it! I knew she had power!"

"You planned for all this?" said Elsa in horror.

"Not just this!" said the Princess. "Look what you've done!" 

Only then did Elsa notice all the other balls of snow forming in the hall. What seemed like no time later, they were all fully formed. They were all a lot smaller than the first snowman, like marshmallows, except for the biggest one, which was a giant monster. 

They were all melting, and not appear to be enjoying it.

"Won't they make the most perfect spies?" remarked Gothel, breaking the silence. 

"Spies?" Elsa repeated in horror.

"You're right," agreed the Princess. "Spies is too harsh a word. We'll call them scouts. They can sneak around and report any subversive animal activity. The big one can keep things under control."

"It was you," whispered Elsa. "You were the one behind all the animal injustice."

"Elsa, please, everyone knows that the best way to bring people together is to give them a really good enemy. You've got big futures, the two of you!"

"Thank you, your highness!" said Anna, who had been oddly silent until then.

"No!" screamed Elsa, and she snatched the book and was running down the hall.

"Elsie!" squeaked Anna in surprise, and she ran down the hall after her.

"She's seen too much," said Gothel to the Princess. "We must stop her!"

"Guards!" barked the Princess, and they were their in an instant. The old woman pointed down the hall to where Elsa had run. "There's a fugitive on the run. She went that way. Go. Find her. Stop her!"

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more!


End file.
